Snape's inner self
by Lexcm
Summary: "First, footsteps. Then, a familiar face. Later, Harry Potter was standing right in front of him. Snape couldn't believe it and neither could the rest of the school. (...) So many feelings were invading him, but he couldn't show them." ONESHOT.


**I've always loved and admired Snape and I couldn't help myself. So, here I am with this idea that came to me while watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 for the hundredth time.  
P.S. This is based on the scene where Snape is telling the students that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Hall was dark and cold when Severus Snape, the new headmaster, walked in. The students and professors were about to enter the once warming and welcoming hall, so Snape used these few free seconds to reflect on his life. Ever since Harry Potter disappeared and was wanted by the entire wizarding world, he locked himself up in his new office. Having two lives was getting more complicated and he needed to be careful. He couldn't allow himself to hope. He couldn't imagine that one day he wouldn't need to hide anymore, that one day the world would know that Severus Snape wasn't the villain everybody thought he was. He just couldn't. He had a job to do and for Merlin's sake he would finish it.

He heard footsteps, which indicated him that his audience was entering the dining hall. He turned around to face the crowd of students and professors. Their faces showed fear, sadness, hatred, and even annoyance. He couldn't blame them, how could he?

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," he said as he stepped down. The room was completely silence. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening," he added, taking his own time to break the news. He had to be careful with his following words. This had two endings; or they turned Potter in or they stood up to him. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." He said coldly and the students couldn't hide their shock. They started murmuring and talking to each other. Harry Potter was alive, which meant that there was still hope for them. However, Severus Snape kept his façade. He had a character to portray and it needed to look as if he didn't give a damn about Potter, when in fact all he wanted was to hear that someone had seen him near the castle. That way, he would know that he was still safe.

"Now," he said loudly, silencing them. "Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter," he continued saying as coldly as possible while looking at some of his students' faces. "They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression," he finished the first part of the speech. There was silence again. Not only students were scared, but also the staff. He wasn't looking at her, but he knew that Minerva McGonagall was staring at him. He knew her too well and he knew that she would stand up to him or the Dark Lord himself if that meant protecting Potter, and that was something he would always be grateful for.

"Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty." He said and he could feel the tension increasing. Students were barely meeting his eyes and that left two options. They were scared or they were guilty. He hoped for the second.

"Now then," he said, stepping down the last steps to approach his audience. "If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening," he said, walking down the passageway as he tried to make visual contact with some students. "I invite them to step forward," he said as he stopped walking. His students didn't dare to look at him. He hated the character he chose to portray, but it was worth it. Lily was worth everything. "Now," he added, waiting for someone to do as he had asked, but no one did...Except for Harry Potter himself.

First, footsteps. Then, a familiar face. Later, Harry Potter was standing right in front of him. Snape couldn't believe it and neither could the rest of the school. Gasps were heard all over the dining room. Harry Potter was alive and he was right there, his green eyes meeting his dark ones. So many feelings were invading him, but he couldn't show them. He felt relieved that Potter was there and not at the mercy of the Dark Lord, and he even dared to hope that this would end up good, but he knew better. However, Snape allowed himself to actually meet Potter's eyes and he was taken aback. Severus Snape was shocked, scared, and in despair, but before anyone could notice this storm of emotions, he put on his façade once more.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster," Harry Potter said, challenging him. When he finished his sentence, the big doors opened and members of the Order of the Phoenix along some students, such as the know-it-all girl and Weasley entered the room. Snape was glad to know that those people would have Potter's back. But of course, he would never show it. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry asked him with hatred. He was exposing Snape to the rest and he had every right to. What he didn't know, however, is that he did it all for him, to protect him. "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Harry yelled at him. Snape held eye contact. No one would never know how much those words hurt him. They were like daggers and he was bleeding already. He was so tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. All he wanted was for the people to know the truth. He wanted them to know that everything he did was to save the boy who lived, the son of the love of his life whom he had learned to care for as if he was his own. But he had a duty to do, and so, he did. He did what he knew best, which was to hide his true feelings and take out his wand to prove them that he was the killer and Death Eater they thought he was.


End file.
